Sexiness Times
by Browneyedbeauty87
Summary: Just random sexytimes.
1. Stressed

**Hey lovlies! I know I haven't been around in forever. So I will be posting some of my drabbles and one shots, enjoy them.**

* * *

Mercedes was sick and tired of her job, school and everything else she was fucking done and had the last straw when her boyfriend complained about going to the gym.

"Sam shut the fuck up! I really don't care about the gym I don't want to go. I don't care if you do I just I'm tired and hurt and I want you to piss off." Mercedes said angrily

"Jesus christ babe." he said in his thick accent. "What is going on you snap at me, ignore me and then just lose it. Dammit Mercedes I love you. Just talk to me." Sam said with a frown on his handsome face.

" I hate everything, I'm miserable and you and I we haven't had sex in like 2 weeks and if you don't want me I'll just leave. If your not happy, then what are we doing here?!" She yelled

"I just said I fucking love you!" Sam shouted back his southern accent thicker when he was aroused or angry.

Crossing the room he grabbed her and slammed them into the wall. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't move Mercedes. You doubt my love for you I will have to show you ." he said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Put me down" she protested. "Sam I will fuck your shit up!" she yelled while hitting his back. He reached their bedroom and threw her on the bed going to his dresser he removed a black box and he saw her eyes light up. Sam pulled out rope, a vibrator a silk blindfold.

"You wanted to doubt me baby get ready." Sam said and damn he sounded hot, Mercedes had to admit it. She felt that familiar tightening in her lower stomach and she squeezed her thighs together to suppress her urges but it made it worse the cloth of her panties hit her clit the right way and sent her moaning. "I'm going to fuck that tight little cunt of yours." Sam said smoothly as he moved to tie her to the bed.

Ripping off he skirt he saw he soaked panties and could smell her arousal. "Now who made you this wet?" Sam asked looking at her trying to pull at the rope.

"Dammit Sam you did and you fucking know it!" Mercedes yelled back at him and continued to struggle.

Sam' laugh could be heard throughout their flat. "Baby when will you learn to not struggle it makes them tighter. I know you love this just as much as I do, you need to be sure of my love for you and I want to wreck you today. Sex will never be the same from here on out." he smirked walking back across the room. He pulled out some Trojan fire and ice lube, as well as those studded and ribbed condoms she loved so much. Mercedes saw him and relaxed against her restraints she needed this as much as he wanted to give it to her.

"So baby, I know you've been stressed but, you've been really mean to me and neglected our sex life and I think you should be prepared to be eaten out, fucked into orgasmic bliss at least 5 times and then you're pretty mouth is going suck me off and swallow. Do you like that plan baby?" he asked

"Oh fuck yes Sam, yes please!" Mercedes begged her voice wanton and desperate for his touch which she so desperately craved.

"Well let's being shall we?" he asked his voice thick with desire. he trailed his hand up her leg starting at her foot and when he reached her thigh he pushed her legs apart and pipped her panties from her body. She flooded his hand with her sweet cream and felt her heart race. "Baby you always were one to cum before I asked. I like that." he smirked and licked his fingers clean of her essence. Mercedes whined above him wanting to taste herself on his lips.

"Oh baby here." Sam said moving so he could kiss her and transfer some of her cream into her mouth. Mercedes greedily kissed him hard her tongue swiftly moving around his mouth trying to taste what was her and Sam together. The whole thing was rather intoxicating. He pulled away from her and tsk'd at her. "No need to be greedy baby you will have more when I'm done with you." moving to untie her legs, he settled between them. "Now is where the real fun begins."

Sam slipped his hand in between her nether lips and began to rub up her slit, Mercedes moan above him has she flooded his hand yet again. Sam was working his fingers in spreading her lips ever so slightly. Enough to hear her juices flowing out of her. Sam had his thumb on her button and his index and middle finger scissoring her open. every so often he would plunge deep and hit her g-spot making her writhe.

"Well baby I'm going to eat you out like thanksgiving dinner." Sam said and he meant it he went down between her thighs and went to work. Lapping at her shaved cunt, licking along her lips. Mercedes was moaning and trying to fuck his face anything she was so horny for him. Sam pinned her hips down and carried on.

"Baby you're so tasty." he said. As he lapped at her most intimate walls his tongue was drawing figures and letters on her clit, then it would plunge into her creme and lap it up. "Fuck Sam stop fucking messing around and fuck me!" Mercedes screamed.

Sam pushed her to orgasm twice. with his tongue. All because of that damn letter m being written on her clit with his tongue. Mercedes filled his mouth with her essence and then had all over body shakes until she finally went limp on the bed.

"Nope baby! No time for napping time for me to fuck your pretty little pussy." Sam said grabbing the condoms and lube. Rolling the condom on he ripped of her remaining clothing off and straddle her hips. "I want you to rock me." Mercedes said and Sam slammed into her not once but 3 times and she was screaming out his name. he drizzled a bit of the cooling lube on her and then proceeded to do deep quick thrusts into her. "OH YES! Sam!" she moaned about him "Who makes you feel this good ?" he asked, "FUCK, YOU ONLY YOU!" She responded

"Love what's my name?" he said teasing her by only putting the tip in. "Sam NOW FUCK ME!" she yelled. Sam slammed into her several more times before he felt her walls gripping his dick. trying to milk him of his cum. Finally he saw her face for that ever beautiful "O" as she let go and focused on the feelings of her body.

Mercedes was writhing off the bed and screaming and Sam decided to take advantage and use the warming lube and fuck her into another orgasm. "Ahhh yes! Fuck, fuck FUCK" she screamed, as orgasm number 3 approached. Sam reached up and untied the ropes and flipped them so she was on top.

His hands went to her breasts as she grinded and bounced on his dick. Grabbing her hips with one hand and moving the other to her clit she shuddered against him and can a 3 and final time on his dick "wow umm Sam, I just I love you and i'm sorry i doubted us." Mercedes said as she came down from her high.

"Babe I didn't come and I want to finish in your pretty mouth." Sam said

Mercedes moved to the floor and took the condom off of his dick and tossed it in the trash can. 'baby your so big." she marveled at it as she traced the vein and licked around the head. "Oh fuck Mercedes!" Sam screamed out against his will

She was sucking on the head and finally took him fully in her mouth talking what she couldn't in her hand. she sucked and hummed on his dick tracing the vein with her tongue. His hands landed in her hair as he fucked her mouth she gagged a bit but got her footing back and took him fully humming "rock me" on his dick he exploded into her mouth. she swallowed it all and smiled up at him. "Damn baby I love you. she said. "I love you too."

* * *

**Well there is one, I have a few more I will post in the coming days. Later darlings.**

**xx Kaydee**


	2. Missing You

**Hello ladies and gents. I said I had a few of these in my back pocket So here is number 2! Please enjoy and as always leave me a lovely review. **

* * *

Sam had been on tour almost all summer and when he had down time he liked to take his girl to the beach for a campfire and some shagging. Sam was always the cheeky one who initiated all of the sexual contact between them. Granted he was a horny bloke about 99% of the time and Mercedes had no problem with that. It had been about 3 weeks since he was last home at their flat in London, Mercedes was laying on the couch in his sweater skyping with him.

"Baby, I just...I miss you so much I wanna hold you in my arms." Sam said as he put his hand up to the screen. "I know, I feel the same way." Mercedes said with a sigh.

They had been doing this for over a year and a half. Sam always defended her and their relationship at one point it got so bad she was being harassed on twitter for being with him and broke up with him. Sam was a mess to say the least, the band suffered and the fans felt bad for what they did and apologized and they got back together. Both realizing how much they needed one another.

"When do you get back?" Mercedes asked knowing it would be another month. "Well you know 60 days..." Sam said sheepishly "EXCUSE ME!?" Mercedes jumped at his answer. "I know, I know, they extended the tour because we sold out every venue." Sam was upset too but he knew something she didn't.

Mercedes couldn't cry in front of him she refused right now it wasn't right he was living his dream and she was happy for him she just missed her man. "I understand, I will be right here waiting for you when you get back... She smiled into the camera " Well I'm off to bed, I love..." Just as she was about to hang out she heard a loud knocking from the door. "Hold on baby someone's at the door." She bounded across the living room and opened the door and screamed. Sam was in front of her holding his phone. "I love you more." he said as she pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Ahh Mercedes..No." Sam said as he pushed her back. "Get your bag were going to the beach I flew the red eye I have 36 hours with you and I wanna do it right before I have to go back." Sam said. he was always one for the surprises and romance. She ran into their bedroom grabbing the bag they had pre packed for spontaneous trips. "Ready!" She said as she slipped on some flats. It being 1am, the ran down the stairs holding hands. They got in the van and drove a half hour to their beach where they both felt safe and secure.

As Sam set up a fire Mercedes set up the food and blanket looking at Sam's ass. Boy had it going on and it was more even better knowing it was hers and hers alone. "ayy you checking me out?" he yelled startling her. "And if I was?" she playfully remarked. "I would tell you to touch it and see if you like the feel better then the view." he winked. GOD! he played so unfair and he knew it, her mouth was dry and he came and plopped next to her on the blanket. Bringing his hand up to her neck and cupping her face kissing her with such ferocity and passion she began to get wet.

Sam moved so she was laying below him and he palmed her threw her lacy leggings. "You know i love when you were these it makes it easier to get you off." Sam smiled as he nipped her bottom lip she moaned and arched her back off the blanket. "how much do you need it?" he asked her knowing he could only tease her for so long before she took matters into her own hands. "Ni I need you, I want you please...Do. Something." she moaned through gritted teeth.

Sam had the green light not like he didn't before but he liked a bit of a chase before he won the game. he stripped her of he leggings and slowly traced his middle finger over her slit, licking his finger after "mmm you taste so good baby." he moaned and sucked his finger making obnoxious noises.

She watched him and her hand trailed down her waist to her sex and she began to rub her own clit. Sam snatched her hand and sucked her fingers, "This is my job, you need to stop." his accent was thicker when he was aroused. He moved and positioned his index and middle finger at her entranced, he slowly slipped in moving his fingers as he let his thumb move around her pleasure button.

"Ah, AH, AH Sam! Yes, baby!" Mercedes said he voice thick would lust. Three weeks without him and his magnificent fingers and glorious cock, had made her angry and sexually frustrated. Sam was not going to have this to so he removed his thumb from her button, he continued to slide his fingers inside of her curving his fingers in a "come hither" movement to reach her g-spot. She arched her back off the blanket. His mouth was on her neck sucking a mark onto her pale skin, marking her as his own. Mercedes moaned "unf Sammmmmmmmm!"as she came all over his hand. he licked up the residue and then kissed her, having her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

"Do you like it? Kissing me after I clean you of your cream." he said is like it was part of a regular conversation "Shut up and kiss me again you fool." Sam obliged her and the noises he was making were obscene. Mercedes had managed to get on top of him straddling him, her hands in his hair grabbing it pulling him closer. His hands were on her waist as she was undulating on his dick. Sam was rock hard he needed to cum.

He flipped them again, being on top of her small frame made him feel like a man. "You are so beautiful in front of the fire. I just love you thank you for being here with me now." Sam said as his eyes glistened. "I love you too baby" Mercedes said as she began to kiss his face and then his jaw line finally landing on the vein on his neck sucking it softly.

Her hands rid him of his jeans quickly and his Calvin's were back and contained his dick. She rubbed his erection and moved her hand into his boxer-briefs pulling him and twisting him. Swirling her thumb across his slit spreading the pre-cum across his head. Sam moved into her touch. "Oh Mercedes, baby you feel so good." Sam said. He shimmied out of the tight underwear and moves to her entrance. "Baby, are you ready?" he asked smiling at her Sam was always one to care about how she felt. Two things you need to know: First he is always gentle and Two he always makes her come first.

Mercedes nodded and Sam began to thrust inside of her gently. She clawed at his back pulling him closer to her she had to feel all of him. She would miss this for the next two months. No one ever made her feel like he did. Sam began to pound into her harder and he bit down on her shoulder, kissing where his teeth marks were. He lapped and kissed down her shoulders to her breasts. Mercedes began to match his thrusts and was thrusting in rhythm with him and then he moved his hand between them and played with her button again.

"Ohhhh!" Mercedes moaned not knowing how close she really was. Sam had a habit of making her lose all of her senses. They were sweating and moving all on the blanket as Sam began to pound her harder and faster.

"Mercedes... One the count of 3. I want you to let go 1...2...3." As he hit three she came all over him. As she came she tightness around his dick and her walls milked him for all he was worth. He came hard inside her. Moaning "God save the queen!" As he pulled out he fell back on the blanket panting. "That was.." "Wow" she said filling in the blank he left. "i love you" they both said at the same time. "Oh Sam welcome home baby." Mercedes said as they snuggled together and fell asleep listening to the fire and the sound of each other's breathing.

They spent the next day doing the same thing over making love for hours, marking one another. Finally it was time for him to board the plan to go to Australia. She went with him to the airport and waved him off telling him she loved him one more time, kissed him and watched him go through the gates.

Mercedes was laying on the couch watching an interview the cast was doing in Australia. "Well Sam I see you are sporting some dark bruises on your neck. Care to comment?" Mercedes' mouth dropped she forgot about all the marks. Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders "What can I say my girlfriend knows how to lay it down on a bloke good. Don't know what I would do without her. Love you Mercedes." he said and winked at the camera. That cheeky bastard she thought and smiled at her boy who was completely ridiculous. 5 minutes later she got a text from management. NO MORE MARKS! She couldn't help but laugh. Oh how would be in trouble when he got back.

* * *

**Well now that was some fun huh? Let's see what happens next time they are alone and in need of some relief. ;)**

**xx Kaydee**


End file.
